To meet the ever-increasing capacity demand of future optical communications networks, a constant and acceptable optical signal quality must be maintained throughout such networks. In particular, methods and apparatus for providing 3R (re-amplification, re-timing, and re-shaping) optical signal regeneration are required due to dispersion, loss, crosstalk and other non-linearities associated with optical fiber, optical components and optical communications through same.